Before a Goddess
by skyfire146
Summary: "For a moment, as his hand is placed on top of hers and his hand hovers over his heart- for that one brief moment- he finds that duty and desire perfectly coincide." Link's thoughts as Zelda explains her role as the mortal reincarnation of Hylia. Skyward Sword. Link/Zelda


**Just a little something inspired by a scene in Skyward Sword. It's been hanging out on my computer for a while, so I figured I'd put it up. It's a little bit of a different style than some of my other stuff, but I like playing around sometimes. I was so excited by the scene when Selda finally tells Link that she is Hylia reborn because the scene kind of sets the dynamic for the entire Zelda series. I was fascinated by the Link/Zelda dynamic after that and this little puppy was born. Just a cute little one-shot/drabble. Not much dialogue, except I quoted some of Zelda's lines. Let me know what you think!**

**YAY! I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

"_I am the goddess reborn as a mortal."_

At these words, at this understanding that he stand before a goddess, he finds that he does not know what he should say. These words cannot leave his head, even as she explains the fate laid out before them. And with her talk of sacrifice and duty, he can hardly think straight. His duty, her duty; it doesn't matter to him.

Instead of saying something, he acts, kneeling before her with a hand over the heart that he often feels is only still beating through all of his adventures and brushes with death because of his own stubborn determination to find _her_. And through the hand that connects them, he can feel the warmth of her fingers and the faint movement of her muscles and he clings to it, hoping that there is some of that girl he knew still in there. That, somewhere, he can detect that this is the same hand that he once held while flying or the same fingers that he brushed when sheepishly accepting a pencil from her that he had forgotten. She has never seemed so untouchable, so unattainable as now, with her garb of ancient lore and expression of wisdom and knowledge and he finds that his heart aches.

But not all is as it appears- it is not all for ceremony and fealty. For a moment, as his hand is placed on top of hers and his hand hovers over his heart- for that one brief moment- he finds that duty and desire perfectly coincide. Here is the girl he loves. Here is the goddess that he has sworn to protect. There has never been a more perfect arrangement of fate.

_His memory flashes back to her smile right before the tornado had swept her up and tore her down to the world below. He remembers that moment of peace and catches himself wondering if maybe that had been happiness. _

That smile ghosts over her face and he smiles back, hopeful. This _is _Zelda. He had been terrified for a moment that, after his show of dedication, she would act in some way that was very un-Zelda-like. That she had become the goddess reincarnate that she was born to be. But she hasn't, not yet at least, and he knows that if he can just hold onto her for a bit longer, he'll have his Zelda back like she used to be, laughing and joking. But for now, she acts her part, blessing him and blessing his sword and he rises a new hero, an emboldened hero.

She speaks in hesitance of using his feelings for her, and he begins to understand that had been the goddess's plan since the beginning- that the hero would fall in love with the one he would protect and that his actions would be motivated by it. He wasn't surprised, in fact, but he's come to accept it. It was their destiny. And he meets her tentative apology with a knowing look of his own and the relief passes over her face. Yes, he would brave a land unknown to find her. Yes, he would take up his role as hero at her behest. Yes, this had all been painfully predictable of him because of his feelings for her, but he did not regret any of it. Nor would he ever.

And as the moment fades, so does his sense of certainty. He feels a touch of fear as she speaks of her duty to hold back Demise and, his misgivings are solidified, as a barrier begins to form around her and he sprints toward her, tripping over himself, and he feels as if he still has so much to say- he hasn't even- he wants to-

He bangs on the barrier to stop her from making this sacrifice that he wishes he could protect her from, but, as the barrier solidifies, he realizes that they have both found their places. There is, in fact, nothing to say. There is only understanding.

_"I'm still your Zelda."_

This begins the cycle. Zelda will always sacrifice and Link will always be there to ensure that it is not in vain. And, before he leaves, Link closes the door behind him, placing his palm against the cold metal, feeling as if, once again, he was missing something important- something that was a part of him. For a brief moment, his heart flutters and his jaw clenches and he remembers all of the moments- the Loftwing rides and laughs and arguments and midnight jaunts- that led up to this point. All the times that he wished that he had told her how he felt before all of this happened. All the instances that made him love her. And this moment now- now that he knew their destinies- made it all the more bittersweet.

_"When all this is over, will you come wake me up?" _

It would have to take much more than a demon to stop him.


End file.
